leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Azurill (Pokémon)
|} Azurill (Japanese: ルリリ Ruriri) is a dual-type baby Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up with high friendship, which evolves into starting at level 18. Azurill, along with and , was one of the first revealed, in early March 2001. Biology Azurill is a round, blue mouse Pokémon. It has circular ears with pink insides. There are two white dots on its cheeks, and it has black eyes. Its thin, black, zigzagging tail has a large blue ball at the end. The ball is bouncy and packed with the nutrients it needs to be able to grow. The ball can also be used as a flotation device. It can be seen bouncing and playing on this rubbery tail. The tail can also be spun around like a lasso. When the tail is thrown, the body can go as far as 33 feet (10 meters). It uses its tail for fighting opponents bigger than itself. It lives at the In the anime In the main series Major appearances Misty's Azurill was revealed to own an Azurill in The Scheme Team. She carried it in her arms in the same way as her when it was a . Other Azurill debuted in Pikachu's PikaBoo as one of the Pokémon that played with . Azurill made its main series debut in A Ruin with a View, where was in pursuit of the Polka Dot Pokémon. She ultimately failed to capture it, and her ended up getting sprayed into submission by some of Azurill's companions, which were also its evolved forms. An Azurill is one of the best friends of the Pichu Brothers. It appeared in Big Meowth, Little Dreams. An Azurill appeared in The Great Eight Fate!, under the ownership of Juan. It was one of his Pokémon used in the Sootopolis City Water Exhibit. It and Juan's other Pokémon were captured by , but they all worked together to escape. It reappeared in a flashback in the next episode. An Azurill appeared in The Brockster Is In!, under the ownership of Normajean. It was among the Pokémon poisoned by a group of wild but where saved thanks to Brock's Chansey and . Minor appearances An Azurill appeared under the care of in A Bite to Remember. Two Azurill appeared in Abandon Ship! as residents of the Abandoned Ship. They were seen bouncing past the group with a Marill. An Azurill appeared in Having a Wailord of a Time, under the ownership of a contestant. A 's Azurill appeared in Win, Lose or Drew!, where it was seen competing in the . A Coordinator's Azurill appeared in Cruisin' for a Losin'. Multiple Azurill appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. An Azurill appeared in Clamperl of Wisdom, under the ownership of a little boy living at Maisie Island. A Coordinator's Azurill faced off against Harley's Cacturne in the Battle Stage of the Contest in A Cacturne for the Worse. A Coordinator's Azurill appeared in Mean With Envy. An Azurill appeared in Off The Unbeaten Path!, where it was seen in a field with an , , , and . A Trainer's Azurill appeared in Curbing the Crimson Tide!. A Coordinator's Azurill appeared in What I Did for Love!. An Azurill appeared in Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 2). An Azurill, along with a and an , made a cameo in the beginning of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, under the control of Solana's Capture Styler. They helped put out a fire in a forest. An Azurill appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. An Azurill appeared in Wild in the Streets!. An Azurill appeared in The Rise of Darkrai, along with a Marill and an Azumarill. An Azurill appeared in Hungry For the Good Life! as one of the Pokémon being cared for by Mr. Backlot. A 's Azurill made a very brief appearance in League Unleashed!. An Azurill appeared alongside a Marill and Azumarill in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Two Azurill appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!, including one at Professor Sycamore's lab, who also appeared in Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!, Day Three Blockbusters!, and in a flashback in Mega Evolution Special I, and Garchomp's Mega Bond!. Three of them appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate!. An Azurill appeared in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. A Trainer's Azurill appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!, where it was participating in the Poké Puff Contest. An Azurill appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. An Azurill appeared in The Legend of the Ninja Hero! as a resident of the Ninja Village. An Azurill appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Trainer's Azurill appeared in Forming a More Perfect Union!. An Azurill appeared during a flashback in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!. Pokédex entries Pokémon. Azurill is able to throw its tail like a lasso, using the momentum to move about.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Azurill appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm that a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Azurill debuted in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. The rented an Azurill, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. A 's Azurill was seen in Crafty Carnivine and Deprogramming Porygon-Z. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Azurill is one of the residents of Treasure Town. He gets captured by , and is forced to get treasure for him, but is rescued by the player's team. Azurill and his older brother, , continue to search for the item Water Float, hearing that there's one at the beach. Soon after, Azurill and Marill find out that it is at Amp Plains, and ask if the player and his/her partner could get it. Later on, Azurill falls into an unwakeable nightmare, and the player has to get Drowzee's help to look into his dream. Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations or holding a Sea Incense}} or holding a Sea Incense}} or holding a Sea Incense}} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} ( ing) Floccesy Ranch}} |} |} and }} or holding a Sea Incense}} |} |} or holding a Sea Incense}} |} |} In side games |area=Cobalt Coast}} |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 7, Huge Storage 1, Endless Level 13, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone}} |} |} |area=Lake: Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Withered Savanna (1F-17F), Holehills (1F-12F), Windy Shoreline (1F-11F), Canyon Foot (1F-9F), Miragesands (1F-29F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return, (B1-B99), Treat Road (1F-19F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Colorful Park}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 6}} |area=Isla Asul: Stage 32}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Castle Moat (All Areas)}} |area=Immediately upon connecting with }} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center New York Azurill|English|United States|5|???|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Azurill}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness , , , and moves was 1× and moves was 2×}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15||'}} |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Sing|Normal|Status|—|55|15}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20||'}} |Soak|Water|Status|—|100|20}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution holding |evo1= |no2=183 |name2=Marill |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Fairy |evo2= |no3=184 |name3=Azumarill |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * Azurill has the lowest base stat total of all - and Pokémon. * Azurill is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 190. * With Huge Power, Azurill can reach the highest Attack stat of all Baby Pokémon, capping at a maximum of 304. * Polka dots are known in Japan as 水玉 mizutama, literally meaning water balls. This might explain why Azurill is known as the Polka Dot Pokémon. ** This name also reflects the way Azurill is indirectly related with . * Prior to Generation VI, because Azurill's gender ratio does not match that of its evolved forms and its evolution is not dependent on gender, being female 75% of the time while Marill and Azumarill are female only 50% of the time, female Azurill has a 1/3 chance of evolving into a male Marill (depending on its personality value). Azurill is the only Pokémon to do this. From Generation VI on, Azurill retains its gender upon evolving, despite the gender ratios still differing. * Azurill has the lowest base stat total of all baby Pokémon. * Azurill is the only Pokémon which evolves through friendship whose evolved form evolves by level. * Azurill is the shortest Pokémon. Origin Azurill appears to be a combined with a or possibly a or . The idea of Azurill storing nutrients in its tail may come from the mouse-like ; this marsupial's carrot-shaped tail stores nutrition in the form of fat for times of scarcity. Name origin Azurill is a combination of (a shade of blue) or azul (Spanish and Portuguese for blue) and rill (a small river or brook). Its name may also be derived from its evolutions, Marill and Azumarill. Ruriri may be a corruption of 瑠璃 ruri ( ) which is theoretically in 's—its evolution—name, or it may be a variation of (a blue rock). In other languages |hi=अजुरील Azurill|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles *Misty's Azurill External links |} Category:Baby Pokémon 298 Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship 298 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Azurill es:Azurill fr:Azurill it:Azurill ja:ルリリ zh:露力丽